The Lose
by TawogTiger56
Summary: This is the story of Finn where he suffers because he always is left break heart by the princesses he loves so much.His last hope is Lady Rainicorn,she will help him find another love for his broken heart,or he will re-find his lost love,flame princess?
1. The Lose

Some day in Finn's and Jake's Tree House

"Finn wake up!"  
"What is it Jake?"  
"Princess Flame is outside waiting you"  
"Oh my gosh,you should have told me earlier!"

After 2 minutes

"Hey what's the matter my beautiful princess?  
And whats with this armour on you?!"  
"Finn..i know it will be hard for you but  
now i am the Queen of Flames,i can't live at  
all here now.I must rule my kingdom,I'm sorry Finn  
we can still be friends"

"Finn?"  
*still silence*  
"All this time...I thought now someone will love  
me forever,AND NOW MY HEART IS CRUSHED AGAIN?  
THANKS,YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED YOUR FRIENDSHIP  
GO RULE YOUR DAMN KINGDOM AND NEVER TALK WITH ME AGAIN!"  
"But Finn"  
"NO BUTTS,I'M TIRED OF THIS CRAP,END OF THE STORY.  
NOW GO RULE YOUR SO PRECIOUS KINGDOM!"  
"I didn't kn-"  
*Finn puts his hand on her mouth,even if it hurts*  
"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY,I TOLD YOU THAT WE OVERCOME TO END.  
why?!Couldn't you live with me?YOU NEED THAT  
KINGDOM MORE THAN ME?THANKS FOR REVEALING MYSELF"  
"Finn let me finish."  
"FINE"  
"I wanted to tell you that since I overthrew my dad  
from the throne..i don't know if you can survive  
to the harsh flame in the fire dimension...i don't  
want you hurt!"  
"If you kept at me you wouldn't have overthrew your dad  
and vanish from my sight I'm tired of  
of this."  
"Ok..if you ever want to talk with me you know  
where you find me"

*One hour later at the fire kingdom*

"Cinnamon Bun,what have I done?!"  
"It's too late now princess..maybe he will  
calm from some time,but don't think he will  
remain single all this time!"  
"You're right..."

*At Finn's and Jake's Tree House*

"Jake,why every princess i love much does this  
to me?"  
"I don't know my friend...wait I have an idea!"  
"Not like the one with her no..?"  
"No,I will call Lady Rainicorn"  
"My Lady,take the translator so Finn can understand,  
so what will you say to him?"  
"?" (P.S. i do not know korean)  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh...sorry didn't understood that part,also  
find Finn someone who will love him forever..  
I do not want to see my brother cry again..  
I don't like to see him suffering!"

"Ok do your best"

*Lady Rainicorn reaches at Finn bedroom*

"Hey Finn!"  
"Hi Lady Rainicorn.."  
"I have an idea for you Finn,how about we find  
you a special someone?Like I have Jake!Maybe..  
someone close to you loves you so much that  
doesn't want to reveal that!"  
"Ok."

*At Marceline's house*

"Hmm I wonder who's at my door"  
"Finn I will let you continue,I will be at  
Tree House,by the way don't make anything  
nasty!Remember we girls are delicate!"  
"Ok!"

*Lady Rainicorn hides in a bush*

"Hey Marceline"  
"Hi Finn,what's with you here?"  
"Ummm...umm..."  
*In Finn's mind*  
If I nail it I will suffer much more,time  
to make it..I like her much!

*Back to reality*

"Finn are you going to tell me,or you will stay  
there like a statue?"  
"I wanted to tell you if you would want to  
go on a date with me."  
*Marceline blushes*  
"WHAT?!"  
"Do you want?"  
"Ok..just this time,I heard you are going in  
rough times.."  
"Thanks god!"  
"What?"  
"Nothing..nothing!"  
"Ok see you in the front of my Tree House  
at night!"

Will Finn make it with Marceline?Or he will  
suffer forever because of his fails with princesses?  
See in next chapter!


	2. Turn of situation

"wait a bit,let me bring sphagetti"  
"Do you have tomato sauce?"  
"Yes I always use it on sphagetti!"  
"So what's the matter?"  
"I wanted to tell you...I love you!"  
*Marceline spits the sphagetti she was munching*  
"WHAT?!"  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
"No..the thing is I reall feel the same thing for you!"  
*Kisses Finn*  
*Finn Blushes*  
"I felt like a unicorn jumped over me!"  
"Oh shut up"  
*An uknown thing takes Marceline*  
"HELP MEEE,HE'S TAKING ME AWAYYY!"  
*For better experience,type on youtube Shinedown-Devour*  
*Finn starts to run after Marceline*  
Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
They're only toys  
"COME HERE YOU SCUMBAG!STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"  
Try it, youll like it, dont hide it, dont fight it, just let it out  
Steal it and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know theyre only toys  
*Flame Prnicess appears*  
"FINN!?"  
"DON'T TALK AND COME HERE AND HELP ME!"  
Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
It's your final hour  
"TAKE THIS!"  
*Finn cuts a wing from the monster*  
"FINN HURRY,THE SUN WILL COME SOON!"  
Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go  
"Take this from me too!"  
*FP throws a fire ball at the beast*  
You want it, you want it, you want it, you want it  
"Well, here it is, everything, everything, everything  
Isnt so primitive  
Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all"  
*Finn starts to cry and surprisely,he start to enfury and he  
suddenly his eyes became red and he was engulfed in flames,FP was  
surprised by this,Marceline too*  
"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH"  
*Finn transforms into an unbelievable flying wyvern*  
"Nobody, nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody, nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody, nobody wants a war like this"  
*Running still continues*

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
Its your final hour

Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go

Diving down  
Round and round  
Diving down  
Round and round

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
Its your final hour

Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go

Devour, devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour, devour  
Its your final hour

Devour, devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour, devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go

*Finn catches the beast and start biting it*  
"TAKE THIS LET HER GO!"  
"I'm fine Finn stop!"  
"Ok.."  
"Finn I never saw you like that"  
"Really?"  
"Yes Finn"  
*FP kisses Finn,in the back of them a nuke hitten the ground and shaped itself in a heart*  
*Suprisely,Marceline was happy for these two*  
"Let's go back at my house,I freed by dad and we can live together again!"

"Oh my god thanks!"

This was a damn plot twist!See you in chapter 3!


	3. The Hot Princess

Sorry if there are grammatical mistakes..I am just rushing sometimes XD,hope you still enjoying my if this chapter was too short also,the title The Hot Princess..if you know what I mean ;D

*Back at Finn's and Jake's Tree House*

"Hey,how did it go?"  
"VERY AWESOME!I fighted with a beast,and discovered some new powers!"  
*Jake is amazed*  
"Jake..?"  
*Still no response*  
"So...you got...powers?Can you explain it to me?"  
"Yes,I was furious that Marceline was took away from that beast and I engulfed in flames and suddenly,I transformed into some thing with wings"

"What is it Jake?"  
"You...got our mother powers"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yes,I got Dad's powers..seems you have mother's"  
"Wow..nice!"  
"Watch out..do not let your emotions flow too much..you can transform into an uncontrollable beast..that's why  
you never saw anymore mom...she begun to became to can't controll herself..so she got away,I hoped she will return  
but she didn't..."  
"Oh...thanks for telling me,I will be very responsible with my powers!"  
"Ok,so tell me how it got?"  
"FP returned to me,your wife is amazing"  
"WHAT!?HOLD ON,WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY WIFE IS AMAZING?"  
"In the sense she fixed by broken heart...genius"  
"Oh..ohh I see,now go to FP see how she does!"

*Few minutes later*  
*Strange noises are hearing from FP's house*

"FP?"  
"FINN HELP ME"  
*Finn was shocked,her dad was slapping her*  
"STOP IT!"  
"NEVER,SHE OVERTHROWN ME!"  
"SHE GAVE YOU YOUR THRONE BACK,LEAVE HER ALONE"  
*Flame King vanishes,while he vanishes he whispers something and Finn's ear*  
"Finn...if you want to leave,LEAVE HER"  
"Never..."  
"Do as you wish..."  
*Flame King vanishes completly*  
"Finn,it hurts me!"  
*Tears were coming from her eyes*  
"It's alright,I will never let him anymore hurt you"  
"Can you move with me?"  
"Ummm..ok,let me go at Tree House to pack stuff"  
"Ok"

*At the Tree House*

"Jake,I will move at FP"  
"Ok,you will let me the Tree House,can I live here with Lady Rainicorn?"  
"Yes,sure"  
"Thanks bro,I will never forget you,I will visit you whenever I can"

*At FP's house*

"Hey I am bac-"  
*FP was just in a bath suite*  
*Finn was double shocked*  
*In Finn's mind*  
She is soo..amazing,think she prepared herself for me..oh my god  
*Back to reality*  
"Hey Finn...said FP is a seductive voice"  
"Come here..."

HAHAHA you thought you will see so easy this part?nope :p,see in chapter 4 what happens.


	4. The End

*Suddenly,Finn remember what Jake told him*  
STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15!  
*But he still didn't thought that she will do that to him*

"What's is it FP?"  
*FP throws Finn in the bed*  
*Finn starts to freak out*  
"No FP no,I'm not ready for this!"  
"But..I am,waited long for this moment"  
"Can't we wait...some years more?"  
"No."  
"You wanted me,you will get me,we will soon become King and Queen  
but first we must see how we get into this first"  
*Finn was thinking*  
Maybe...this is tier 12,13 or maybe even 14..not really tier 15  
so why not,nothing can hurt..I hope  
*Back to reality*  
*FP stands on Finn's lap*  
"Ready?"  
*After 1 hour,Finn's wakes up,seeing that FP was sleeping on his chest*  
"FP?"  
"Oh my god,you were amazing last night!"  
"What we did?"  
"Well you know...we slept,but you also gave me a shoot..  
if you know what I mean,also the temperature was very hot  
couldn't resist putting on my bath suit"  
"Makes total sense"  
*After 7 years they married,and had 3 cute little babies..even if the tier 15 hurted..  
Finn and FP enjoyed every second of it and now FP and Finn rule the Fire Kingdom.*

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this mini-story,if you want more stories like this  
with FP and Finn,and other romantic stuff,review or PM me


End file.
